Un amor entre dos mundos
by Sorbete de Limon
Summary: Sirius Black conoce a Sophie en unas vacaciones antes de regresar a Hogwarts, quedara maravillado por el aura mágica que envuelve a la joven y comprenderá, que la magia se esconde aun en los lugares insospechados, aunque no siempre de la manera que uno espera. Sirius se enamorara de Sophie y tendrán un amor tan particular y único como la joven y aprenderán a vivir entre dos mundos


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling, y la historia de cada uno de ellos le pertenecen. Yo solo juego un ratito con ellos por diversión, y sin fines de lucro.

Sirius Black conoce a Sophie en vacaciones en casa de su tio Alphard, descubrirá que la magia reside en los pequeños actos, y aprenderá a vivir entre dos mundos un amor único, y poco convencional como la mismísima Sophie.

N/A: Este es mi primer fanfic, luego de ser una ferviente lectora, me encuentro aventurandome a escribir esta historia que me persigue, y crece dentro de mi cabeza buscando expandirse. Con un poco de miedos y dudas, me anime a comenzarla y publicarla, aun no se si llegara a los ojos y al corazón de alguien, pero si estas ahí, leyéndome, gracias por tu tiempo.

Capítulo 1

La carta del tío viejo:

El sol de la media mañana entraba bañando de calidez la habitación, ajenos a que el día había comenzado hace bastante tiempo, cuatro jóvenes adolescentes dormían en una habitación decorada de rojo y dorado. Una lechuza color negro entro por la ventana abierta provocando una ventisca y se pozo sobre la mesa de luz observando el lugar. Uno de los jóvenes que roncaba profundamente en un colchón en el piso se rascaba el trasero dormido, a su lado con la cabeza a sus pies, un joven castaño con algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo dormía boca arriba con los brazos entrelazos debajo de la almohada.

La lechuza fijo su vista en una de las dos camas que había en la habitación, allí descansaba un joven de cabellos largos, oscuros como la noche y que en ese momento le tapaban el rostro, respiraba lento y con acompasado, su torso desnudo dejaba ver una espalda de gran complexión de piel muy blanca. La lechuza comenzó a ulular para despertarlo, y estiro elegantemente su pata para ofrecerle un pergamino. El joven no despertó, el ave aumento el sonido producido y una almohada casi le impacta, se alejó hacia el ropero indignada, mientras el joven se despertaba de un almohadazo.

\- Canuto, podrías calmar a esa condenada lechuza? Tus admiradoras no me dejan dormir! – el joven que se encontraba sentado en la cama de enfrente se volvía a acostar con dramatismo en su cama, su cabello era igual de negro que el de su amigo, pero mucho más corto y desordenado, unos enrojecidos ojos de color verde esmeralda lo fulminaron antes de cerrarse nuevamente…

El joven de cabellos largos, clavo su mirada gris en él, y medio dormido le devolvió la almohada con la misma fuerza, y se volvió acostar sin emitir palabra, el ave enfadada desde su nuevo sitio empezó a chillar más fuerte…

Los dos jóvenes en el piso gruñeron al mismo tiempo, - Sirius! – el pelilargo se levantó profundamente molesto, y llamo a la lechuza con la mano, esta no se acercó….

\- No tenías una carta para entregarme pequeña molestia?

El ave corto la distancia y espero a que Sirius tomara el mensaje, mientras le desataban el pergamino de la pata le picoteo los dedos y rápidamente emprendió vuelo, paso al ras del piso para molestar a los jóvenes en el colchón y salió por la ventana…

\- Vaya! - Dijo Remus incorporándose- si tu novia es igual de simpática que su lechuza, Sirius, te las buscas cada vez peores.

\- No es de una chica, es de mi tío… - miro a sus amigos, - de mi tío Alphard…

\- Que sucede? Pregunto James desde la cama, colocándose los lentes

Sirius miro a su alrededor, sus tres amigos abandonaron la expresión de molestia por la forma en la que fueron despertados y lo miraban intrigados, leyó en voz alta

 _Querido Sirius:_

 _Me he enterado del conflicto en tu casa –_ Sirius Gruño _\- debo decirte que estoy algo preocupado, y me gustaría poder recibirte este verano en mi casa. Me gustaría sinceramente poder compartir algo más de tiempo contigo y poder conversar, entiendo que no estás pasando un buen momento y quiero que sepas que lejos de regañarte, te apoyo. Si estás de acuerdo te espero hoy para cenar en mi nuevo hogar, creo que será de tu agrado, me mude a un bello lugar, con una linda población para poder descansar un poco, ya vez me estoy poniendo un poco viejo. Si deseas viajar con polvos Flu, me encontraras como "Casa de descanso de Alphard Black"_

 _Un cariño sincero a los Potter, diles que les agradezco que te hayan recibido este tiempo._

 _Un abrazo, el tío viejo_

-Qué opinas? Pregunto James mientras miraba como su amigo sostenía la carta entre sus manos sin levantar la vista.

\- Bueno, no parece que este enfadado, y desde lejos es mi preferido dentro de los Black, - hizo un gesto de disgusto, negó con la cabeza sacándose los mechones de la cara, y sonrió de lado- de echo el único que le dice tío viejo soy yo, y él me lo permite, si mi madre hubiera sabido que nos dirigimos de una manera tan poco solemne seguro me hubiera hechizado- suspiro- no sé, escuche a Orión decir que estaba un poco enfermo, quizás debería ir… ya sé que dijimos de pasar el verano aquí, ustedes son mi familia ahora, y agradezco que hayan venido – miro a Remus y a Peter- pero no se me siento…

\- No hay problema Sirius, nosotros te apoyamos – Interrumpió Remus

\- Si, y siempre puedes volver si no te sientes cómodo, esta es tu casa… - Siguió James

\- Si tu tío lo permite podremos ir a visitarte, y solo serán unos meses, luego volveremos a Hogwarts, el último gran año! Dijo Peter un poco somnoliento, pero con una gran sonrisa.

Sirius los miro agradecidos, la semana anterior habían llegado Remus y Peter a la casa de los Potter, tras recibir una carta de James en la que contaba que él se encontraba un poco triste por haber abandonado su casa, y si podían ir a pasar unos días para alegrarlo.

Es que si bien no era feliz en la casa de sus padres la discusión había sido muy violenta, finalmente la última gota cayo en el vaso, el ya no era un niño, tampoco podía seguir haciéndose el idiota, los ideales de su familia, a su entender eran terribles, él estaba lejos de compartirlos, los tiempos oscuros y violentos necesitaban definiciones. Él ya estaba definido, estaría del lado de la igualdad de oportunidades, de los derechos, y la justicia. No se había podido despedir de su hermano Regulus, eso lo tenía bastante contrariado. Le hubiera gustado poder conversar con él, decirle que había otro camino, y que podían elegir. Hace bastante tiempo su hermano menor se había distanciado, pero eso no significaba que no se quisieran, solo era complicado… y que no lo era dentro de su familia, habían crecido en una familia que profesaba más amor al apellido que a los integrantes de la misma, ellos solo se tenían el uno al otro, habían elegido caminos distintos, pero quizás deberían haber tenido la oportunidad de una última conversación. Cuando cerro de un portazo la puerta de Grimmauld Place, Sirius sabía que jamás volvería, y eso, aunque odiaba su casa había sido un antes y un después en su vida.

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió, la voz dulce de Euphemia Potter se escuchó del otro lado, -

-jóvenes si todavía quieren disfrutar del sol deberían levantarse, el desayuno se les paso hace rato…

\- Ya vamos mama! - James se levantó, y se cambió de camiseta – Esta habitación es un desastre desde que Canuto vive aquí- dijo con tono malicioso

-Cornamenta, vivimos juntos en la misma habitación en Hogwarts hace seis años, todos sabemos que el desordenado eres tu- replico Sirius

\- En realidad creo que el único ordenado es Lunático- intervino Peter mientras sacaba de su bolso una remera arrugada y miraba como su castaño amigo se ponía una camisa verde a cuadros sin una arruga

-Eso es porque soy al único que no le gusta vivir como en un chiquero- Una almohada por parte de Sirius le cruzo la cara y todos rieron, se terminaron de cambiar y bajaron al comedor.

Mientras descendían por la escalera un delicioso olor a desayuno los deleito, La señora Potter les estaba sirviendo la mesa con una sonrisa radiante, parecía rejuvenecida por la visita de los jóvenes, tenía el pelo entre cano peinado en un rodete, y un vestido de flores que dejaba ver sus brazos un poco rollizos. Habían sido padres de James en edad avanzada y él se había convertido no solo en un milagro, sino en todo lo que les importaba a ella y a su marido, cumplían los caprichos del joven y eran felices de recibir a sus amigos en su casa.

En la mesa había flores en un jarrón, eran de su propio jardín Peter en un intento de agradecer todas las comodidades ofrecidas las había armado en un ramo.

James se acercó por detrás plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- Buenos días cariño, buenos días chicos- saludo la señora Potter

Todos la saludaron, mientras Remus se acercaba a terminar de poner la mesa, Euphemia le sonrió y se sentó a acompañar a los chicos en el desayuno mientras leía el profeta diario.

-Algo interesante Euphe? – Pregunto Sirius, limpiándose la comisura de los labios elegantemente con una servilleta, los modales Black los tenia adheridos a sus costumbres.

\- bueno, el profeta no sirve para informarse realmente, están ocultando algunas ataques a muggles, lo sé por Fleamont y sus amigos del ministerio, el ambiente está complicado. No sé qué esperan para tomar otras medidas, en lugar de tratar de ocultarle la información a la gente.

\- Quizás no quieren generar pánico en la gente – Apunto Remus con el entrecejo fruncido

\- Ocultar solo sirve para que la gente no posea todas las herramientas y que este más vulnerable – Dijo James mientras mordía una tostada con la mirada perdida

\- Solo les sirve para hacer creer que no son tan inoperantes- bufo Sirius

-Mis padres realmente se están creyendo todo lo que dicen, y bueno, no son partidarios de los mortifagos claro, pero dicen que podemos estar tranquilos al ser ya saben…- vacilo- por el linaje del apellido- termino con algo de duda en la voz Peter

\- Hablemos de otra cosa quieren? Tienen pensado algo para el día de hoy?- Pregunto Euphemia

\- Bueno Euphe- La mujer le sonrió, Sirius le decía de esa manera cariñosa y a ella, que ya lo quería como un hijo más, se le iluminaba la mirada – me escribió mi tío Alphard, invitándome a pasar unos días, y creo que debería ir, ya sabes- se puso nervioso, no quería que ella lo tomara como un desprecio

\- Fleamont y yo lo comprendemos completamente Sirius, esta es tu casa, lo sabes- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Lo sé- murmuro Sirius agradecido

-Bueno si lo sabes, deberían desmontar esa carpa, que no embellece nada mi jardín y que solo sirve de cuartel general para sus travesuras- dijo riéndose y empezando a levantar la mesa. Sirius miro por la ventana. La noche que llego a casa de los Potter, la había armado, se la había sacado a sus padres, era una carpa mágica por supuesto que contaba con grandes comodidades, pero Euphemia había puesto el grito en el cielo porque quería que duerma adentro de la casa, Fleamont, había modificado la habitación de James haciendo aparecer una cama, y agrandando el ropero para él. Aun así su orgullo lo obligo a dormir los primeros días ahí, porque no quería molestar a la familia de su amigo, lo único que consiguió con eso, fue que James durmiera en la carpa con él, así que terminaron mudándose a la habitación de James, pero sin desmontar la carpa del patio, que efectivamente la usaban para estar entre amigos, beber y jugar al snap explosivo, y fumar sin molestar en la casa, ya que al señor Potter le molestaba esa costumbre de Sirius. Los padres de su amigo se habían portado increíble con él, lo habían recibido entre gestos afectuosos y palabras de aliento, lo hicieron sentir de la familia desde primer momento, él se sentía maravillado por las constantes muestras de afecto y ahora comprendía porque James era tan pegote a veces.

-Quieren ir al Londres Muggle?- propuso Sirius de pronto- quiero enseñarle los discos a mi tío, pero dudo que tenga algo para reproducirlos- explico a los merodeadores

-Porque no vamos al callejón Diagon? Ahí mi padre compro ese artefacto que reproduce tantos discos muggles como mágicos, o quieres que tu tío se caiga de culo y se rompa la cabeza el primer día de la visita, un Black usando cosas de impuros- rio James mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro

-Eres tan chispita a veces Cornamenta, realmente no puedo dejar de reír por tus ocurrencias- ironizo Sirius

\- Me gusta más la idea de James, quiero ir a Florean Fortescue- se relamió Peter

-Colagusano que dijimos de hacer ejercicio y comer sano para adelgazar- Se exaspero Sirius mientras se agarraba la cara con las dos manos

-Déjalo en paz Canuto, Colagusano haz lo que se te venga en gana, tú tienes un atractivo distinto, propio y único- James le guiño un ojo

\- Ya vamos, así Peter saca a pasear esos atributos ocultos- Remus sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras iban a la sala a usar la chimenea.

Cuando regresaron, los merodeadores pasaron el día afuera, volando en el parque trasero de la casa, esta tenía una esfera encantada por el señor Potter que les permitía no ser vistos, pero que no les dejaba elevarse tanto como en la escuela. James y Sirius eran muy veloces, Peter y Remus sin embargo no tanto. Cuando la tarde cayo Sirius decidió que era el momento de preparar sus cosas y emprender viaje a casa de su tío.

Estaba un poco ansioso, su tío definitivamente era su preferido y tenía un gran sentido del humor, siempre que había algún evento familiar le llevaba obsequios a él y a Regulus. Sabía que cuando Andrómeda se casó con Tonks y se armó el alboroto porque el marido de su prima era descendientes de muggles. Su tío la había apoyado en secreto, él no era un fanático de la sangre como el resto de su familia, pero si era todo un Black, y para él la familia, y el apellido eran muy importante. No sabía cómo se había enterado que había dejado su casa, pero si le había mandado sus respetos a los Potters de seguro no creía que estos eran unos traidores a la sangre.

Con estas preocupaciones armo una mochila con ropa, y echo un libro muggle que le había prestado Remus, le interesaba en particular porque el protagonista tenía una moto, y él ya era un apasionado de ellas. Bajo a la sala, con James habían ido a comprar vinilos ni bien llego a su casa a una tienda en Londres, y se habían traídos uno para cada uno, el eligió High voltage de ACDC, James se compró Black and Blue de los Rolling Stones. Tomo de una repisa el suyo, se lo llevaría a su tío para saber que opinaba de la música con esa procedencia.

Fue hacia la cocina y ahí se encontró a Peter y a la señora Potter hablando…

\- … es la chica más bonita de todas, es inteligente graciosa, y es muy poderosa, pero no me animo a hablarle

\- Peter, ella nunca sabrá todas estas cosas maravillosas que piensas de ella si no te animas a hablarle…

\- No soy su tipo, creo que es más de otro estilo…

\- Peter tu eres un buen chico, eres agradable, honesto…

\- Y eres el tercero o cuarto más lindo de la escuela – interrumpió Sirius- compites con Remus, el primer lugar lo tengo yo, y el segundo James… podría usarlo mejor si no estuviera obsesionado con la pelirroja.

\- Ey! Dijo James que estaba entrando con Remus a la cocina- No le digas esas cosas sobre mí, a mi madre

La señora Potter rio y se acercó a su hijo, - Se cómo eres, paciencia, ya se enamorará de ti- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la cocina dejando a los merodeadores solos.

\- No viene funcionando – murmuro James

\- De quien hablabas colagusano? Pregunto Sirius mordiendo una manzana y subiendo las cejas con un mirada sugestiva

\- De nadie-dijo Peter nervioso

\- Vamoooos, no vas a decirlo a tus mejores amigos- Dijo James abrazándolo

\- No es nada, solo me parece bonita- Peter estaba colorado y trataba de zafarse de su abrazo

\- Vamos Peter, tarde o temprano lo sabremos, dilo ahora y te ayudaremos con ella- dijo Remus sentándose cerca de Sirius y mirándolo con una sonrisa

\- Bien pero no pueden decir nada, quiero poder seguir viéndola a la cara, de verdad digo nada de bromas… es, es importante para mi…

Sirius levanto su mano de derecha, el resto lo imito

\- Palabra y honor de merodeador – dijeron los tres.

\- Es Dorcas…

\- Bromeas colagusano? Te gusta Meadowes? Y a quien no, esa rubia esta Tremenda…yo no estuve ahí, solo porque… bueno – Sirius se interrumpió y miro a Remus

\- Sé que está enamorada de Lunático, no soy tonto, tu- le tembló la voz- no sientes cosas por ella.. ya no, verdad? Pregunto colagusano con evidente susto en la cara

\- Dorcas es maravillosa Peter, yo no intentare nada con ella… dijo Remus, su cara estaba pálida y su mirada brillaba ausente, se levantó y se apoyó en la ventana que daba al patio de la casa

\- Pero aun te gusta Remus? Yo solo dije que era bonita, Ustedes presionaron no es nada importante, yo no hare nada Remus…

\- Peter pasaron dos años, éramos unos niños…yo…, tu eres mi amigo…dijo Remus sin mirarlo -deberías intentarlo..

\- No lo hare, tu eres mi amigo… Peter se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, El castaño se giró y se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron…

Sirius que se había preocupado durante la tensa conversación sonrió, había más chicas bonitas para Peter, pero Dorcas para Remus era especial. Siempre pensó que en el fondo en algún momento volverían… James aplaudió, y abrazo a sus amigos…

\- Los amigos siempre por delante- dijo el muchacho de lentes

\- Bien, porque pensaba conquistar a Evans ya que a ti no te funciona, no hay problema no?- cerro los ojos al recibir el golpe en la cabeza y rio junto a los demás.

Estaba anocheciendo, y Sirius quería llegar para la cena, se despidió de sus amigos, le sonrió a Euphe, pidiéndole que cuando su marido llegue del ministerio lo salude por él, y echando los polvos flu en la chimenea desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Sus talones golpearon duro, y salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose el hollín, miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una sala iluminada por una tenue lámpara plateada que arrojaba una luz de color verdoso, los muebles eran de una madera oscura muy elegantes tapizados con terciopelo verde, una enorme biblioteca llena de libros ocupaba dos de las paredes de la sala.

\- Bienvenido amo Sirius- Saludo un elfo domestico- Mi nombre es Howie y estoy para servirle, en seguida le avisare al amo Alphard que usted está aquí, gusta ponerse cómodo?

\- Gracias, Howie – Dijo Sirius y se sentó en uno de los sillones

\- Sirius, querido! – Su tío apareció por la puerta, llevaba unos pantalones de gimnasia y un sweater color verde oscuro, unos lentes cuadrados cubrían sus ojos grises, y su pelo un poco largo caía con la misma elegancia que el de Sirius sobre su rostro, solo que este ya tenía un color gris. Le sonreía con una enorme sonrisa, y le extendía los brazos.

\- Tío Viejo! Estas muy Joven! – Sirius se acercó y lo abrazo- Que slytherin es tu sala- comento con una sonrisa

\- Debe significar que no te gusta verdad? Jajaja descuida tengo una sorpresa para ti en la que será tu habitación- le sonrió- Bienvenido Sirius, estoy muy contento que estés aquí

Sirius sonrió, había por lo menos una persona con su misma sangre que se alegraba al verlo, se sentía feliz, como cuando tenía nueve años y su tío expulsaba de sus cigarros animales de humo para divertirlo

-Yo también tío, yo también- dijo con una sonrisa.

N/A: Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, les mando a cada uno de ustedes que se tomo un tiempito para leerme un gran abrazo, Y les pido consideración de hacerme saber sus criticas para poder crecer, y para saber que me leen.

 **"** **Las palabras son, en mi no tan humilde opinión** **,** **nuestra más inagotable fuente de magia"**

 **\- Sorbete de Limón -**


End file.
